


Ok listen I need your help and yes it involves Malhare

by UpsidedownRabbitt



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Aftercare, Dreadbear is a gentleman with the patience of a saint, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, I spell it Lolbyte, Lolbyte as wing man, Malhare is a lil shit who has no patience, Other, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpsidedownRabbitt/pseuds/UpsidedownRabbitt
Summary: A certain glitchy rabbit has a crush and Lolbyte is tried of being the only one who can work on the code for the Halloween area. She just needs to give an encouraging push to the object of the rabbit's affection, Dreadbear.
Relationships: Dreadbear/Glitchtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. The proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is human but with some digital aspects still applied, mainly Glitchtrap and Lolbyte being able to do whatever they want because they can mess with the code of the game.

“Ok listen I need your help and yes it involves Malhare. I need you to fuck his brains out.”

Dreadbear jaw would have hit the floor if possible. How Lolbyte could say that with some a causal light tone was beyond him. He wasn’t a blushing flower by any means but he did like to think he was a gentleman and topics like that should be addressed in private. Given they were in private, Lolbyte having called him down to the lab area of the manor. No one but himself, the white haired coder, or the mentioned glitch came down here.

Malhare and Lolbyte would come down here because they had an area set up where they could work on the game code whenever there was bugs. Dreadbear would come down here for some peace, he loved the Halloween crew like family, but it was critical to have a quiet spot for himself. 

Lately he hadn’t seen Malhare, only Lolbyte, in fact he had sworn he was avoiding him because the other would disappear the second Dreadbear would show up. Lol must have sensed his confusion. “Someone has a crush and is alittle pent up~.” She paused, teasing with a giggle, before continuing “And I’m tired being the only one who can work on bugs here. Malhare knows the code better, he’s the one who made it. But he sees you and blows a fuse, has to ‘take a moment’ if you get my gist.”Another teasing laugh. Dreadbear rubbed at his face as he thought over this entire situation.

Malhare had a crush on him, was avoiding him because of it, and couldn’t even approach him about it. Lolbyte, the glitch’s best friend and unofficial second in command, had to come to him about it. And it wasn’t even for Malhare sake so much as fixing something that was an annoyance for the co-programmer. 

“Hey-pay attention! I know you are all gentlemanly and want to do things slow but Malhare doesn’t have time for slow, he needs right here right now. After you snagged him then you can do candle light dates and romance. Look I’ve already have everything set up, I told Malhare you were having some bugs and that I couldn’t figure it out so he will be here soon. And to set the mood~” Grabbing his hand she pulled him over, she was strong for her size, to the coding area. Set up in the corner two desk with computers and a collection of monitors, akin to a security room. Turning on one of the monitors it wasn’t a second later that lewd sounds started up the picture loading in a moment later. “Knew it, always an entertainer.”Lolbyte snickered as the video played. 

Pants hanging off one ankle with legs spread wide and one propped over the arm of the computer chair Malhare wasn’t bashful, moaning and gasping, arching as he rapidly fingered himself. “Before you ask, Malhare can change his body, that’s his default because it’s easier to hide.”Again Dreadbear didn’t know how Lol could say such things with such a casual tone, his own face rapidly heating up as the video played. But some concern started to creep in as Malhare expression switched to one of frustration, hand starting to falter, before stopping all together. Flopping back into the seat he threw his head back with a frustrated shout. There was a couple seconds of silence as Malhare breathing slowed before he sat up with a huff, grabbing a towel and cleaning himself and the chair up. Redressing he was obviously unsatisfied slouching forward as he focused on one of the monitors fingers almost a blur as he edited the code. 

Dreadbear started to turn away but Lolbyte snapped her fingers and pointed at the screen, “Oh you think it’s done? Watch”. Speeding up the video Dreadbear was shocked to see the glitch masturbate several more times, he could have sworn Malhare started crying once out of frustration, as each time never ended with the him cumming. “Look at him, so pent up, you wouldn’t leave him like that would you?” That was manipulation if Dreadbear ever heard it “You are the source of this little problem after all~” Changing the speed back to normal they watched as Malhare tried yet again. But this time he wasn’t just making noise, words mixed in now. 

“Stupid fuck-Ah! FUckin frankenst-Shit! God-Dreadbear fuck! Fuck me!”The cry ended with a desperate shout as he frantically tried to get himself off but judging by the whines, curses, and pleas it seems it didn’t work. As much as he was trying to keep more formal Dreadbear couldn’t deny the affect it was having on him, aroused before but with that last cry his pants grew almost painfully tight.

Looking up at the clock Lolbyte laughed and turned off the monitor patting Dreadbear on the shoulder. “Lube is in the bottom left drawer, he likes to keep the shirt on but open, and take some initiative! Use some force, he’ll speak up if it’s too much.”With that Lolbyte disappeared in a pixelated cloud. That must mean Malhare would be there soon. Closing his eyes and taking a few deep breathes to calm himself down enough to think, trying to ignore how to grabbed the lube from the drawer and shoved the small bottle into his back pocket. 

He wouldn’t force Malhare to do anything so he had to be conscious of himself. He wouldn’t let his limbo run the show and risk hurting the smaller. But it was clear that the other was distressed and needed help, he clearly wasn’t going to come to him about it, and who was he to leave someone in that state? At least that what his dick tried to argue. Deciding on a middle ground he felt more comfortable, a way he could help while being respectful.


	2. The act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreadbear takes action to help 'relieve' Malhare of his little problem

Around ten minutes later the expected guest entered the room, and from the way he paused and his eyes dart around, Malhare could tell something was up. He noticed it was just him and Dreadbear, Lolbyte ditched them! Great just great, the bitch knew of his feelings and now he was left alone with the damn obsession of his affection. ‘Just fix the bug then you can go’ He kept repeating to himself as he approached the other, who was at relaxed in the ridiculously large armchair. The chair had to be big to be comfortable for Dreadbear but Malhare may have exaggerated the size alitte, just to be sure it was pleasant.

The plan was to keep his distance and keep a cool front. That was the plan. He could get this done, all he had to do was stick to that plan.

But then Dreadbear grabbed his hand pulled him close. Not just alittle closer, no close enough to kiss. Which is exactly what happened, their lips meeting in a light kiss. There was a slight pause after the kiss, hesitation, but then Malhare leaned the slightest bit forward. Another kiss was started, large hands finding his hips and gently guiding him forward so that he was straddling the larger. With the chair large size it wasn’t uncomfortable by any means, not that he would notice if it was.

Malhare was too busy trying to figure out what was going on, he had to be dreaming or something, he doesn’t remember falling asleep, but there was no way this was happening. “Sshh, focus on me.”He physically jolted as that rarely used rich voice whispers to him, wide eyes focusing on the man in front of him. _God he was so close_ Malhare could see every little detail, despite designing the larger himself, it was breath taking to see it like this. Those off white eyes were staring at him with something he couldn’t identify but it rapidly became to much so he dived into another kiss hands going down to grab fist full of the giant’s shirt.

This one was more desperate and Malhare hated it. He was suppose to be the one in control here. Yet this stupid cheesy Halloween Frankenstein had him reduced to a needy mess in nanoseconds. But it didn’t stop him from going in for another kiss. Before a third kiss could happen a hand came up to cup his cheek and gently forced him back some, glancing up to see those damn eyes staring at him again with that same look.

“Do you want this? You can leave at any point, I won’t stop you and I won’t bring this up.” He knows he should have been touched by Dreadbear’s concern, and any other time he may have, but right now he didn’t want soft. He would lose his goddamn mind if the man was any slower, any softer. Pulling away from the hand on his face Malhare smashed their lips together, pulling on the other shirt as if he could actually move him, before pulling back just barely enough to speak.

“Listen, we can do whatever soft shit you want later. Right now I need you to pin me down and fuck me hard.” This was one of the rare moments that Malhare surrender control, it was risky, but he didn’t care. He was so wound up he felt like he was going to break and start begging for _anyone_ to fuck him. To have the object of his obsession right there and offering, he was trembling.

God he wanted to pretend that his legs didn’t shake when Dread laugh, they would close enough he could feel the smooth rumble, it wasn’t like his normal laugh either. No this one was darker, deeper, with an undertone of something that Malhare couldn’t name. The gentle hand from before slid to his hair and grabbed, pulling enough to direct the glitch but not enough to hurt. Forced to make eye contact Malhare jolted when the other hand, that had been resting on his hip, palmed his crotch. He had to spread his legs more to accommodate for the size of Dreadbear hand, he wondered if the other could feel how wet he already was.

Letting go of Dreadbear’s shirt his hands snapped to the arms of the chair digging his fingers into the fabric. A tug on his hair made him focus on the other face again, almost freezing at the stern look. “Don’t ruin my chair. If you need to do something with your hands get this open.”A sharp tug on the collar of his shirt made it clear what the giant was referring to. Instantly Malhare started pulling at the fabric, undoing the bowtie and vest with ease, but his hands struggled with the buttons as the hand between his legs started to move. Two fingertips pressing just enough to be felt running teasingly in a slow front to back motion. Finally with the last button undone Dreadbear pulled on his hair again, making his sit up more.

He had been good about keeping mostly quiet but the filter broke when sharp teeth grazed against his neck head forced back to expose more of the sensitive skin. A choked moan slipped out and he felt Dreadbear start to pull away, probably to check on him, but it was Malhare turn for some hair pulling. Grabbing Dreadbear’s hair he forced him back on his neck and got a sharp bite as a reward. His teeth weren’t razor sharp but any means, the tips rounded, but still pointed enough that with some force it could break skin. A harder bite made Malhare let go, choosing to grab and claw at the giant’s shoulders instead.

He whined when the other stilled, suddenly rigid, Dreadbear slowly pulling back to reveal a faint amount of blood on his lips. _Oh._ He had actually broken skin. He could see worry on the other features. Normally Malhare couldn’t do blood, the sight and smell making him ill, but right now he couldn’t care less. “It’s just alittle blood-Don’t you dare-If you fucking stop right now I will delete you and this entire fucking game!”It was meant to be a hissed threat but those damn fingers moved and caused his voice to raise in volume and octave.

He could tell that Dreadbear was actively holding himself back now and it was instantly pissing him off. He could take whatever the giant could dish out, there was no way he was letting the other get away after making such an offer. He just had to get Dread riled up again and he thought of a way to do just exactly that. He is always more than ready to put on a show.

Sitting up, making sure to stretch out his torso and reveal as much skin as possible, he started to touch himself. Feather light touches along his neck making him shiver, hips rolling to get more friction. From the almost silent sharp intake of breath he heard Malhare’s plan was working. Trailing those touches up his side quiet moans and sighs poured out of him, finally getting to his nipples he keeps the same feather light touches. He silently begged for Dreadbear to take control because he didn’t know how much longer he could last, starting to pinch and roll his nipples with whimpers and grasp.

“NoOO-oohh”Malhare started to shout when that hand between his legs was taken away but a second later those large hands were on his hips and forcing him to grind down against the giant’s lap, the cry ending in a moan as he could feel the thick erection. The hands on his hips made him repeat the motion, Malhare’s going to dig into the other shoulders again, but the seconds he stopped touching himself Dreadbear stopped moving. “No no no no fuck don’t stop!”His eyes watered struggling against the hold but it was useless.

Glancing at the other face he saw a smirk he had never seen before. Yelping as he was suddenly weightless, Dreadbear easily supporting him, he was set down on a hard surface. He didn’t have time to figure it out before he was being rubbed through his pants again, a hand on the back of his neck being the only thing keeping him from falling back. “Since you want to put on a show, prepare yourself for me.”It was growled into his ear before the behemoth was gone completely, Malhare screaming at the loss and just barely catching himself from hitting his head on the desk. Desk, he was on a desk, Dreadbear’s desk no less. Propping up on his elbows something hit his chest, looking down to see the lube he kept in his personal desk, eyeing the other as he sat up.

Dreadbear wanted him to put on a show-Malhare knew he had a thing for being watched but this was on a completely different scale. He almost tore the zipper off his pants, the garment thrown to the side, his underwear joining the pile a moment later. Sitting back down on the desk he made sure he was position so that Dreadbear got a good view. Not bothering with lube he couldn’t wait and slid two fingers inside, it wasn’t the best but it was better than nothing. Impatient as ever he didn’t wait to adjust adding a third finger, eyes closing and face twisting with frustration, going to add a fourth finger but his wrist was grabbed.

Eye snapping open he was ready to fight whatever was stopping him, seeing that damn smirk again, but a thumb circling his clit left him speechless. “Careful bunny, I can’t fuck you if you hurt yourself. Slow down.”And just like that he was gone again. Patience was never one of his virtues but he was playing by the damn gentleman’s rules right now. God he would have never imagined that rarely used voice would have such an affect on him. Or that Dreadbear, the ever polite mostly silent man, would have a filthy mouth.

Getting in a more comfortable position, while still giving a good view, he started again. Sliding in two fingers he was slower in his motions, scissoring his fingers, an almost confused moan leaving him. He had always gone at it hard and fast, trying to deal with the feeling as fast as possible, but maybe taking things slower had it perks. Curling his fingers his legs twitched and toes curled as he rubbed against that particular spot, making a point of pressing against it on each pass. He did that for a while, just two fingers, almost zoning out as he adjusted to the change of pace.

Jolting when a hand was placed on his knee Malhare didn’t realize he had closed his eyes. _Or that Dreadbear had gotten undressed._ Not to stroke his own ego but Malhare had done an amazing job at designing him, _which was rapidly coming back to bite him._ Eyes darting around he couldn’t find a detail that he didn’t find attractive and from that damn laugh, the giant knew it too.

“You seem to be enjoying that, why don’t you show me how to do it.” Any confusion was cleared when he felt a much larger finger brush against his entrance. He was two seconds away from blowing a fuse and it must have shown, Dreadbear capturing his lips in a slow softer kiss. “So pent up, show me how I can help.” Malhare doesn’t know what spell the damn man had put on him but he nods without hesitation.

With much more care than needed the larger finger joined his two and after some awkward moments they found a rhythm, Dreadbear’s hand on top of his and mimicking Malhare’s movements. The smaller twitched and his breath hitched with each pass, having someone else finger him was something new and to have it done like this put him into completely foreign territory. He wasn’t sure what was worse, this unknown or the fact he was loving it.

He wasn’t completely at the larger mercy, both knew that the offer from earlier was still valid, and the damn gentleman would just let him go. But he could pretend. Pretend that Dread could do whatever he wanted and Malhare couldn’t do a thing to stop him. That the other could have complete control, the thought almost made him laugh, because even if he was bound and gagged he could easily see Dread fussing over him and making sure the binds weren’t too tight. It was annoyingly endearing how the other was such a gentleman, so conscious of his strength and size. It made it all the more exciting to be the one to break that restraint.

He must have stopped moving and zoned out because he crashed back into reality with a _squeak_ as Dreadbear pressed against that spot moving his hand just enough to give some friction. He squirmed but neither knew if it was to press into the touch or to get away. Hair grabbed again purple eyes were forced to meet off white ones. “Focus.”The command was growled and both could feel the affect it had on him, that tremble from before coming back and settling into his legs. God he desperately wanted him to get on with it, the slow pace being tortuous. No he _needed_ it at this point.

Thankfully the larger seemed to pick up on that, pulling his hand away and grabbing the glitch’s wrist to make him do the same. Hands sliding up the back of Malhare’s legs he push them up and apart “Put your hands where mine are and keep them there.”. Grabbing just under the back of his knees the Malhare did as told, at least for the moment, keeping his legs spread wide and out of the way.

He wanted to reach out when the giant moved away but a warning growl kept him in place. He wanted to move, to touch, to do _anything_ , but the other was making it clear Malhare wasn’t to move. So he took this chance to ogle, he didn’t realize he was drooling till he swallowed with an audible gulp. Dreadbear wasn’t ripped but any mean but was fit, not having the slight pudginess that most of the Freddy’s had, purple eyes drifting lower. He certainly hadn’t skimp on any detail when designing Dread, the thick cock standing proudly, being proportionate to the rest of the behemoth. The other must have caught him staring because there was that damn laugh again.

Before he could make a remark Malhare was shut up with a kiss that ended abruptly with a gasp as two thick fingers, dripping with an unneeded amount of lube, pressed against his entrance. Instead of sliding inside he continued to press just enough to feel but not enough to penetrate, moving his hand in slow circular motions. The glitch couldn’t take it anymore.

Letting go of his legs he grabbed onto the giant’s shoulders and jerks his hips forward, letting out a noise that was something between a yelp and a moan. Malhare shook from the feeling, so much better than anything he could have _ever_ done to himself. He barely registered the hand on his chest until he was suddenly forced down to lay flat against the desk, head hitting the wood with a dull thunk. Looking up at the figure that was looming over him he was surprised to see an almost angry look, but there was a soft worry in that look too.

He flinched when Dreadbear suddenly ducked down, his teeth bared, “I said. Don’t. Move.”. Each word was emphasized with a thrust of his fingers, the lube and Malhare own arousal being more than enough aid. Nothing could have prepared him for the stretch, feeling so full already, and that was just two fingers! Malhare tried to roll his hips, desperate for more, but he found he couldn’t move. Looking down he saw that hand that had been on his chest had moved down to his hips easily keeping him pinned. Dreadbear’s hand almost covered the entire expansion of his hips, just a reminder of how much bigger the other was.

“You will stay still.” He couldn’t breathe, the order claiming his ability to think, head shaking yes with a begging whine. He glanced at Dreadbear face to see if he could gauge the other but had to look away instantly under the intense look. Not that it mattered as his eyes snapped shut a second later back arching as Dreadbear started to finger him. _Hard._ The pace was slow but there was a force behind each thrust.

Malhare couldn’t control himself, legs scrambling as he tried to move to arch his hips but he couldn’t move under the other hold. Hands constantly moving he switched from clawing at the giant’s shoulders, clawing at the desk, pulling at his hair, pulling at Dreadbear’s hair. All while screaming pleas, moaning, gasps and sharp intakes of breath. He knew he was drooling and wasn’t far from crying, eye watering already. Just imaging how he looked, flailing and screaming, pinned down by one hand had his rapidly approaching the edge.

He wasn’t prepared for a third finger to be worked in.

Hands tangling in his hair he threw his head back with a deafening scream body tensing and twitching as his climax hit him like a brick through glass.

He couldn’t think for a solid ten seconds, ears ringing and vision blurred with tears, going limp against the desk as he tried to just breathe. Hiding behind his hands he couldn’t see the other but the second he felt Dreadbear start to move he snapped up wrapping his arms around the other neck. “I’m not done. Just give me a second.”Malhare was determined to get wrecked by that dick, he wasn’t about to let him go after months of fantasying about this exact opportunity.

He must have looked bad because the giant’s expression soften significantly. Wiping his face on his sleeve Malhare tried to look more presentable, which he knew he didn’t, so he pulled Dread into a kiss. It was slow and more intimate, the orgasm taking most of that pent up edge off. Sliding a hand between them Malhare curled his hand around the other cock, or what he could, it was too big for him to wrap around fully. Dreadbear broke the kiss with a content hum as he started to move his hand.

Sure the other prided himself on being a gentleman but how he kept control was beyond the glitch. Pulling back just enough to move his other hand down Malhare got to work, one hand stroking while the other worked on those heavy balls. Just the thought of getting fucked by Dread was getting him riled up, feeling that pressure start to build. Tracing his fingertips just under the head the glitch got distracted by a faint creaking noise to his left.

Looking over Dreadbear was white knuckled clutching the edge of the desk, the wood giving some under the pressure. Malhare’s mouth watered. “Dread-fu-god please fuck me.”The please seem to surprise both of them, when did the unofficial ruler ever ask nicely for anything. Maybe he would have to do it more often because the other was reaching for the lube popping the cap and pouring a liberal amount on his dick.

Malhare rolled his eyes, about to argue that was unnecessary with how wet he was, but all that came out of his mouth was an airy gasp as his legs were spread enough that the giant could move closer. He was weightless again as one arm wrapped around his hips and the other went diagonal across his back, the large hand grabbing onto his shoulder with a bruising force. The ideas of there being marks afterwards sent a tremor through his small frame, he couldn’t deny this happened if he had bruises and bite marks. More importantly it would prove that he could take whatever Dreadbear gave, that he could make the gentlemanly so carefully controlled man lose it.

He tried to roll his hips, begging to be filled, but found he couldn’t do more than squirm. The way he was being held Dreadbear had complete control. Just like Malhare had fantasized about. The glitch was always in control, always holding all the cards, always the ring leader. To have that control taken from him was exhilarating. Wrapping his arms around the other neck he was pass the point of coherent sentences so whimpers and whines would have to do. Nipping at the other ear, neck, shoulder, really anywhere he could reach, Malhare was trying anything he could to get a reaction and for Dreadbear to continue. He could feel how tense the giant was, taking deep breathes. He was holding back again.

That wouldn’t do.

“Dreadbear please-I can handle it-fuck me please!”Even he would be ashamed of how needy he was, later, because right now it got him what he wanted. The movements were still so slow and controlled, Malhare hips being lowered so gingerly, until he could finally feel the head just barely pressing against him. Dreadbear paused making the smaller whine and squirm again. He could have sworn he heard that damn laugh but nothing mattered as the thick head finally went in. He squirmed against the hold, he wanted the whole thing inside of him _now._ He couldn’t give a damn less on how the giant wanted to do things, he was going to lose his mind at this pace. The larger didn’t seem to care, continuing the slow small rolls of his hips working himself deeper and deeper into that wonderfully tight heat.

Malhare wasn’t even sure what he was saying, if he was even making words at this point, clawing at Dreadbear back. He had to quiet down and breath for a second, had someone said something? The hand on his shoulder pulled him back enough so the two could make eye contact. “Malhare.”The brought everything back into focus, Dreadbear was trying to get his attention. A sniffle and a nod was the only response he could give, wiping his face on his sleeve again.

“If I set you back down can I trust you not to move?”He went to shake his head yes but had to pause before answering yes, he could control himself, he wasn’t that far gone. A moment later he could feel the edge of the desk under him and the arms around him loosen. Another half inch slid in, the burn and stretch tittering on the thin line between pain and pleasure. “Good bunny.” _Oh shit._

Apparently he had a thing for being praise, walls squeezing, and from the hitch Dreadbear breath he could tell the other felt it. Listening to the bear breathing it seemed like the slow pace was starting to take a toll on him as well, groans and small huffs. Another roll of those hips and Malhare realized that he was indeed that far gone and he needed all of it inside of him _now._ Moving before the larger could stop him he grabbed onto Dreadbear’s sides and with an arch of his hips he yanked himself forward. Looking down he could see that the other was fully inside of him, that he had taken it all. He could faintly hear a quiet restrained moan from the larger. 

Neither of them move but as Malhare started to shake and let out small whines and whimpers Dreadbear immediately he went to comfort him. “Good bunny, relax, you are doing so well.”The praise was cooed so softly right into Malhare’s ear. He felt like he was about to rattle apart, hiding his face in Dreadbear shoulder, almost silent whimpers and whines escaping him. It would feel good, it would feel amazing, Malhare chanted to himself. He just needed to adjust, he was trembling from pleasure and not from a stinging burn that made him feel like he was being split in half. He couldn’t let it show, if the damn gentleman thought he was in pain he would stop, and Malhare wasn’t stopping. With a nod he silently urged the other to move, who started to, but when Malhare flinched and tensed he stopped again.

He felt like he was going to go feral when the other pulled out completely, clawing and grabbing at anything he could reach, alternating between biting and begging. For the second time that night he was forced on his back against the desk, a hand behind his head preventing a repeat of earlier. He was on the verge of legitimately crying, a broken sob escaping, bringing his hands up to scrub at his eyes. Large hands running up and down his sides brought him back down, raising one hand slightly so he could look at the other. He had to blink a couple times for his eye to focus, brain scrambling to figure out the situation.But the only thought he kept coming back to was the fact he wasn’t being fucked right now. Did he mess up? Was Dreadbear going to leave? Fuck why couldn’t he j-a soft kiss interrupted his internal fight.

“It will be easier in this position. I need you to stay still, can I trust you to stay still?”The question was asked again, with that sting from earlier still lingering, he was able to shake his head yes. He could take this- _He would take this_ \- He just needed to be careful like the man wanted him to be. “Good bunny.”A series of intimate kisses kept him distracted as Dreadbear reentered him, doing the same slow small rolls of his hips. The larger didn’t let up on the distractions, one hand constantly roaming Malhare’s body while the other settled on his hip. He swallowed every sound the smaller made, letting the kisses get more heated as Malhare started to relax. It wasn’t until the other stopped moving that Malhare realized he had the entire cock in him.

This time it didn’t hurt, there was a faint burn, but the pleasure easily out weighed it. He must have looked confused, the larger nuzzling the crook of his neck, “Taking things slow has it’s benefits bunny.” The was a faint apologetic tone, but Malhare didn’t understand. He was the one who went too fast, it was his fault he got hurt, why was Dreadbear apologizing? Directing the larger into a kiss it was the glitch turn to be soft, “You ca-” He tried to say but his voice cracked mid word. He was going to be lucky if he could talk at all tomorrow. Or the next day.

It earned him another apologetic look. He was getting damn tired of those looks, teeth grinding in an attempt to hold his tongue. But before he could snap Dreadbear eyes darted to something else and then he started to laugh, which should have annoyed the smaller, but he found himself simply curious about what was so funny. Sitting up some Dreadbear reached up and pulled something out of his hair-his hair? Looking at the small silver paperclip Malhare guessed it got caught in his hair at some point. He stared quiet for a moment before breaking out laughing with a snort, deeper tone laughter echoing his own.

If they weren’t in the positions they were Malhare could have almost forgotten they were in the middle of having sex. But a small experimental thrust kindly reminded him of that fact, Dreadbear analyzing him looking for any signs of pain, but the only response was a quiet gasp. There was a pause before Malhare gave a soft nod of his head, granting the other permission to move.

The first couple movements were small, more testing the water than anything else, Malhare wanted to beg for faster and harder but for once he had actually learned his lesson so he kept his mouth shut. At least until the giant started to change things up, still the same slow pace but with more force. It wasn’t what he was use to but moans poured out of him all the same. Not like what he was use to mattered, this whole situation was entirely new.

Dreadbear stopped suddenly when the smaller yelped after a harder thrust. For a second he was scared the other was hurt but then Malhare was pulling at his shoulder and crying broken ‘Again’s, was that a please he heard mixed in with the cries? Who was he to deny it when asked so nicely? Starting up again he made a point of keeping his breathing under control, grounding himself to keep from losing control. The pained noises from earlier still at the back of his mind.

Not that Malhare cared, he wanted to get absolutely _ruined._ At the rate things were going it seemed like he was going to get that wish. Just having the giant inside of him felt heavenly, nothing he could _ever_ do to himself would feel this _damn good_. He wanted to roll his hip, wrap his legs around the other to pull him closer, _anything_ to get more. But the rapidly quickening thrust left him boneless.

That didn’t mean he couldn’t be vocal, though.

Neither had ever heard his voice like that. Volume jumping all over the place, sure. Words cut off with shouts, not uncommon either. But the coarse breathy tone his voice carried was something entirely new. And Dreadbear to cause this reaction. He was trying not to let it go to his head. But it was hard not to have some pride when he found a more brisk rhythm and those wrecked cries grew in intensity.

Malhare wasn’t going to last long, he couldn’t even if he wanted to, which he desperately did want to. He didn’t want this to end, the thick cock stretching him so _perfectly._ A hellish idea crept into his mind of letting the giant go on for hours, going as many round as possible. But he had a feeling that was one of those ideas that are better in fantasy and not actuality.

Or he would if he could actually think.

The rhythm had finally reached the point that Malhare wanted, no _needed._ The desk banged against the wall with each thrust, the two hands clutching his hips being the only thing keeping the smaller in place under the assault. Without a doubt there was going to be bruising later. Not that the glitch minded, wanting more marks and proof that this happened and wasn’t a fever dream. Because when a hand slid down and brushed against his clit Malhare could only imagine that he had somehow gotten into heaven.

With that large thumb carefully circling and rubbing his clit every so lightly he focused on trying to last, at least last long enough to get enough some air. He needed to be focused, which was getting incredibly hard to do. “Dreadbear-Please-So Clo-Ah!”He was honestly surprised he could even formulate words, head so fuzzy that the only thing he could get his eyes to focus on was the figure above him. A hard press to his clit sent him over the edge. Vision going white he was vaguely aware of him screaming Dreadbear name and that his voice gave out, tears starting anew as he shook in pleasure.

He was barely there for the next couple thrust, only emitting a near silent whine as the man started to pull out. He wanted to feel Dreadbear finish inside of him, he didn’t have the risk of pregnancy, so why not. The larger faltered for a second before starting again, rhythm erratic as he chased his own release.

Malhare tried to keep still but couldn’t help but squirm with over-stimulation. Thankfully he didn’t have to hold out for too long, the other bottoming out with a loud growl. To anyone else the noise would have been scary, terrifying even. But with Dreadbear chest pressed against his, feeling the vibrations, it was the most soothing thing to the glitch.

For a second all they did was breathe. A gentle shake of his shoulders making Malhare realize that he must have started to pass out, looking up in the other general direction as his eyes refused to focus. He could feel cum and lube dripping down his legs as Dreadbear got him to stand up, arms in a position to support his weight if needed. Which was a good move as Malhare was already tittering off to the side, barely awake. Dreadbear could almost laugh at how adorable the display was, if he wasn’t so worried about the other, eyeing the bite mark and already forming bruises. Dread wouldn’t deny that he was tired but his concern for the smaller easily overpowered that.


	3. Aftercare

Malhare woke up some as his arms were wrapped around the other neck, making a sleepy noise of protest when he was picked up. They were moving, he was being carried, where to was a question he didn’t care to know the answer to. As long as he was being carried like this he could didn’t care about where.

He must have fallen asleep again because his shoulder was being shaken again. It must have been a couple of minutes because he felt recharged enough for his eyes to focus, having to bring a hand up to block some of the bright light, before taking in his surrounding. He was in the bathroom that was connected to the underground lab, a quite lavish bathroom with an oversized claw-foot soaker tub. What caught his attention was the tub was half way filled with water, was he so out of it that he didn’t hear it being filled?

Before he could focus too much on that a, an obviously fake, cough brought his attention back to the person that had been shaking his shoulder. Looking back he saw Dreadbear holding out a hand to him. “We both need a bath, you can go first.”Taking the hand he hopped off the counter he had been set up, suddenly glad to have the extra support as his legs shook. But he pressed on, almost falling when getting into the tub but caught himself last second, settling down into the water.

It was that perfect point between warm and hot, not overpowering but enough to help him relax. The entire time he didn’t let go of Dreadbear hand, pulling against the other when he tried to step away. He tried to tug the giant forward, who stepped forward out of curiosity. Malhare shoved his hand into the water, hoping his message got across. A soft laugh answered him, the other kneeling by the side of the tub, kissing the top of his head. “I won’t fit, you relax and then I will have my ba-” “Yyou’ll fit.”. Both of them paused, Malhare knew his voice was going to take a hit but he could barely manage anything above a whisper and his words were raspy enough that half the sounds didn’t come out right.

Dreadbear got that same apologetic look and with no distracted this time it had Malhare grinding his teeth. With a more forceful yank he (tried to) pulled the other forward again, who didn’t budge an inch, simply staring at the other. “Ge-G-Ge-” Clicking his tongue it was clear Malhare shouldn’t be trying to talk, not that it was going to stop him. However a large hand clamping over his mouth did. “You really shouldn’t be talking right now.”Dreadbear looked over the tub with a sigh. Malhare wasn’t going to stop trying, another tug on the giant’s arm emphasizing that.

There was another sigh, and a hum of victory from Malhare, as he scooted over to make room for the other. He had been right, it took a small bit of adjusting, but still both fit comfortably in the tub. If the glitch was questioned about it directly he would make up some lie about his Halloween star deserving the best but he had made it big enough for the giant and another person on purpose. He honestly didn’t expect the other person to be him. The real reason was he figured the gentleman would end up fussing over some of the younger ones and being the one to give bathes. From what he overheard from the withered upstairs, he wasn’t wrong in his assumption, balloon boy certainly could be a handful.

Sputtering as water was dumped on his head Malhare shot the other a glare, that slow laugh echoing in the small room. They were sitting face to face, Dreadbear’s legs on either side of Malhare who was comfortably curled up inbetween. He was at least prepared this time another hand full of water was poured over his head, even dipping his head down some.

He almost started to fall asleep again as shampoo was gently worked in. It would never stop amazing him how such a large and powerful person could be so gentle. But then a poorly timed look jerked him back awake as he splashed water in his face, trying to wash the stupid soap out and get rid of the sting. This time he kept his eyes closed as the rest of the shampoo was washed out. When it was finally safe to open his eyes again he huffed at the other poorly hidden amusement. Two could play at that game. Dunking his hands under the water Malhare jerked his hands up, sending an arc of water into the giant’s face, snickering at the mock hurt look the other gave him.

It was tempting to splash him again but something caught his eye. All along Dreadbear’s shoulders, upper arms, and even the base of his neck were covered with bite marks and scratches. Darting forward Malhare peeked over the man’s shoulders, an abundance of angry red lines across his shoulder blades. Sitting back the glitch stared down into the water, now cloudy with soap, feeling something he rarely felt. He was embarrassed. He must have really lost it to leave the larger looking like he fought with a bear trap . A small part of him argued that he was fine, there was no way Malhare could actually do any damage, but see those almost breaking skin bite marks and scratches had him feeling other wise. Glancing up he had to look away immediately, the larger staring with a quirked eyebrow. 

Pulling back enough to be face to face Malhare realized just how close they were, having straddled the man when he moved. He didn’t understand why he could keep eye contact with Dreadbear or why he was almost intimated until the gaze, he was use to having all eyes on him, so why was this different? Pointing to the marks and then pointing to himself, as if he didn’t already know that he was the one to make those marks, the other seemed just as confused nodding a slow yes. “Aarr-” The word cut off again, clicking his tongue with a huff Malhare tried for a simpler phase this time, “ok?”.

It was quiet for a moment before Dreadbear broke out in laughter loud enough to make the smaller jump. Just what was so funny?! Glaring at the giant he had to wait for the other to calm down, Malhare undoubtedly having an annoyed pout on his face. “Apologizes, but I should be asking you that. These will be gone by morning.” Malhare ignored the little voice that said he should make some marks that would still be there in the morning. “Are you ok?”He was taken aback by the sudden change in the giant’s voice, the other adopting a softer quieter caring tone.

Looking himself over Malhare shifted and turned from side to side. The expanse of his hips was almost entirely bruised and the one shoulder almost covered by the finger shaped bruises. Bringing a hand up he could feel the outline of the bite mark from earlier. Experimentally he pressed down on the bruises some, noting that it didn’t hurt nearly as bad as it looked. Dreadbear seemed to grow more anxious as the silence dragged out, arms wrapping loosely around the smaller ready to pull him into a hug.

Always full of surprises Malhare sat up tall, showing himself off, with a large lopsided smirk on his face. “Why wouldn’t I be?”It strung to say the full sentence at an audible volume but the other reaction was more than worth it. First processing, then disbelief, a ‘really??’ look and then a quiet laugh with a shake of his head. Water threaten to spill over as Malhare was pulled into hug and a kiss placed on the top of his head. They stayed like that for a moment, Dreadbear cuddling the smaller almost like a plush toy, before pushing Malhare back some.

“Let's get cleaned up before the water gets cold.” Humming in agreement Malhare let himself be pampered, even returning the favor some by washing the other hair. But by that point, under those giant but gentle hands, the need for sleep started to weigh him down. Resting his head on the edge of the tub he let Dreadbear finish up, he didn’t even notice the water being drained.

From that point he faded in and out. He knew he was wrapped in a fluffy towel and that they were going somewhere, Dreadbear carrying him again. If he was more awake he would have fretted over the chance of being seen by others, but he was barely awake so it didn’t matter. Doors were being open and closed, sounds of fabric shifting, and…boiling water? Trying to focus on that last sound Malhare forced himself to wake up enough to take in his surroundings.

First of all he was laying down and tucked in, sitting up he glanced around the room. He found the source of the noise, an electric kettle on a small fancy table. There were two mugs next to the kettle, a box of presumably tea and a plastic bottle that he couldn’t make out the details on. The kettle clicked, signaling that it was done, and a large figure blocked his view.

Blinking a few more times he realized the figure was Dreadbear, with the large bed he was on, he must be in the Halloween King’s private quarters. Focusing on the other he saw Dreadbear walking over to the bed, a mug in each hand. “Drink this and then you can go to sleep, it will help your throat.”Taking the offered mug Malhare sniffed it, the smell of honey was strong, there was herbal scent as well.

Hands wrapped around the hot mug he waited for it to cool down, Dreadbear taking a seat on the edge of the bed and taking sips from his own cup. After a couple minutes he took an experimental sip, making a face at the flavor, he never liked overly sweet things. But he knew honey would help his throat so he kept taking small sips until the drink was gone, handing the mug over when Dreadbear offered to take it.

Flopping back down on the mattress he could feel himself start to drift off again. But this time he was able to hold it off for a moment, long enough to adjust when the giant finally joined him under the covers. The other, as predicted, was polite and laid on his side to take up less space. Not that it mattered as a moment later Malhare grabbed and tugged on his arm until the other to roll onto his back, the smaller snuggling into his side a moment later.

Dreadbear couldn’t help but give a soft laugh, draping one arm around Malhare while bringing a hand up to play with the glitch’s hair. Ever gentle hands running through and gently working out any knots that had already formed in the glitch’s untamable hair. His hair being play with brought a question to mind, a silly little thing but if he didn’t ask it was going to bug him.

"Did I really have a paperclip in my hair?" His voice was still fucked but he could at least get a sentence out. There was a pause before the other answered, "No.". 

"No?" That piqued Malhare interest, Dreadbear wasn’t the type to lie, even about little things like that.

"You didn't. You were so tense so I came up with something to help you relax."

"So you made me laugh?"

"It worked"

"...yeah it did." Malhare huffed but there was no real feeling behind it, even after the other gave a small quiet laugh.

Only a few seconds later Malhare was asleep, a soft snore confirming the smaller was out for the count. Leaving Dreadbear a moment to ponder what their relationship would be like now; would Malhare leave now that he was satisfied? Would he come back to him since the glitch knew this option was available? Dreadbear, always old fashion, would prefer to do a more traditional relationship instead of just being fuck buddies.

But that was all things that could be discussed in the morning. Adjusting so he could comfortably cuddle the smaller it wasn’t long before sleep claimed him as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It wasn't meant to be this long but Dreadbear just had to be a gentleman and add to my word count multiple times.


End file.
